Splatter Party: True Origins of the Alicorn
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: "Do you ever wonder where alicorns 'originally' came from? ...Perhaps it's best not to know the gruesome truth behind this 'seemingly' holy creation..." Sonfic inspired by vocaloid song, "Splatter Party". Oneshot.


"**Splatter Party: True Origins of the Alicorn"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", "Power Rangers", or the vocaloid song "Splatter Party".**_

_**Summary: "Do you ever wonder where alicorns 'originally' came from? ...Perhaps it's best not to know the gruesome truth behind this 'seemingly' holy creation..." Sonfic inspired by vocaloid song, "Splatter Party". Oneshot.**_

_**Warning: Contains graphic Grimdark material, bizarre science, multiple murders of innocent ponies(earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns), risk of nightmares, and dark magic.**_

_**Cast of this fanfic:**_

_**Rainbow Factory Dash(Grimdark Rainbow Dash) as the spectra psycho**_

_**Lil' Miss Rarity(Grimdark Rarity) as the chainsaw killer diva**_

_**Pinkamena Diane Pie(Grimdark Pinkie Pie) as the cannibalistic baker**_

_**Frax(PR Time Force) as the mad scientist **_

_**Metal Alice(PR Megaforce) as the mad scientist's lovely assistant**_

_**Nayzor(PR Wild Force) as the crafty second-in-command**_

_**Imperious(PR Mystic Force) as the dark wizard**_

_**Nightmare Moon(MLP:FIM) as the twisted goddess that brings the apocalypse**_

PDP: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran...

RFD, PDP, and LMR: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran-

Frax: ranranran...

RFD: Useless pegasi made into beautiful rainbows

As their wings get chopped off, Zip Zap Zip Zap!

LMR: Severe the sparkling horns off of every foolish unicorn

Before using their hides to make new dresses, Zip Zap Zip Zap!

PDP: Internal organs of earth ponies make the sweetest batch of cupcakes

It's very important to save the cutie marks, Zip Zap Zip Zap!

RFD: Mix them all together-

RFD, PDP, and LMR: To make the perfect alicorn.

Frax: Ponies tearing you apart one by one,

until you're a messy pile of flesh and bone.

Frax and RFD: The silhouette of the devil reflected on a pool of blood in the laboratory of rust.

Frax, RFD, and LMR: Castaway petty morale, and let the madness consume you.

Frax, RFD, LMR, and PDP: "Now, the Splatter Party has come!"

_(Somewhat innocent laughter of Frax and the three ponies in the background)_

PDP: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranranran...

RFD, PDP, and LMR: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranranran...

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran-

PDP: ranran ranran ranranran...

Frax: Bright colors fading into monochrome

Aah, just like humanity mutating into robotic lunacy.

RDF, PDP, and LMR: Zip Zap Zip Zap!

Metal Alice: All reasoning slips away through the cracks

As desire overpowers the lost soul.

RDF, PDP, and LMR: Zip Zap Zip Zap!

Imperious: Do you want to remain a puppet

Or you rather be the one controlling the strings instead?

RDF, PDP, and LMR: Zip Zap Zip Zap!

Nayzor: Even if the world crumbles into the hellfire-

Nayzor and Imperious: Let's dance to their screams of anguish.

_(insane laughter coming from all seven of them in the background)_

**Recipe for making alicorns:**

**pegasi wings for flight**

**unicorn horns for magic**

**cutie marks of earth ponies for galloping**

**human sacrifices to add LIFE**

Frax: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranranran...

Metal Alice, Nayzor, and Imperious: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranranran...

Metal Alice and RFD: From ponies to humans become ultimate sacrifices, offer them to the Alicorn Princess.

Nayzor and LMR: Iron shackles bind you to the menacing device.

Imperious and PDP: Moaning of the chainsaw erases your screams, smoke from the boiling cauldron nearly clouds your vision.

Frax, Metal Alice, RFD, Nayzor, LMR, Imperious, and PDP: "Now, the Splatter Party has come!"

RFD, PDP, and LMR: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranranran...

Metal Alice, Nayzor, and Imperious: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranranran...

Frax, Metal Alice, RFD, Nayzor, LMR, Imperious, and PDP: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranranran...

RFD, PDP, and LMR: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranranran...

PDP: ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranranran...

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranran ran

ran ranra ranranran

ranran ranran ranranran...

_(Nightmare Moon's evil laughter, and roaring thunder, echoing in the background as everything shrouds into darkness)_

**The End.**

_Hey, what's up? :) Hope I didn't scare you guys too badly. Just to let you know I will be writing more of these ever so often. I'll also make time to work on regular fanfics as well. Again, I'm really sorry about the delay. I'm suffering from a real bad case of writer's block, and that sucks! D: But that won't stop me from trying to work on both Mr. Furry's and heracrosslover's pokemon fanfic requests. No matter how long it takes, I will do my best to get the job done. Peace out! "Meow!" X3_


End file.
